Short Bits
by Z-MiNi
Summary: A series of Jelsa drabbles and short stories. Mainly AU.
1. Teacher's Assistant

**Teacher's Assistant**

* * *

Ever since the beginning of the year, Jack had always been interested in Elsa, the teacher's assistant in his chemistry class. In his opinion, Elsa was a lot like a cat. She was quiet and yet every time she entered the classroom, her very presence caught everyone's attention. She had this royal-like essence whilst still not looking like a major snob.

When chemistry got a little too boring, Jack's mind would wander off into dreamland while his strikingly blue eyes would land on Elsa, who was usually too busy correcting papers to notice. He would sometimes conjure up scenarios in where Elsa would tutor him. These usually ended with them kissing.

"I will be calling you up one by one to talk about your grades. In the mean time, work on this worksheet about naming compounds." Mrs. Hori, the chemistry teacher, said.

Elsa handed out the worksheets and Jack was too entranced by her to hear his name being called by the teacher. It wasn't until a classmate snapped him back into reality did he finally make his way to the teacher's desk.

"As a senior who needs one more credit for science, I'm not sure if you'll be able to walk during the graduation ceremony. Jack, with the way it is now, you won't be able to raise your F." Mrs. Hori sighed.

Jack's lips were pursed into a thin line as his head was bowed in shame. He was the only senior in chemistry, which was usually a science class for juniors, and he was failing miserably.

"I know – It's just that I don't understand many of the topics. I'm trying, but chemistry is too hard." Jack said.

"Jack, if chemistry was too hard then everyone would be failing it. If you needed help, you should've came to me."

Jack felt guiltier and idiotic by the second. His self-esteem was taking a beating and he was to blame for it. And, it didn't help that the girl he fantasized about was seated next to the teacher within hearing range or that she was in the same grade as him and had passed with flying colors in chemistry last school year. He, by now, just wanted to dig a hole in the ground and never come out. But, his heart leapt as Mrs. Hori decided to do the one thing that he has always daydreamed of.

"Elsa, will you tutor Jack?"


	2. Farewell

**Farewell**

* * *

It was the very last day of high school for the senior class and Elsa felt a bit bitter about it. All throughout the day, she had butterflies in her stomach as the underclassmen in her classes bid farewell to the seniors. Her heart was fluttering and she grew anxious by the time the last period of the day came by.

At the beginning of the year, all Elsa had ever wanted was to finally graduate high school. She was done. Now that it was nearing graduation, all she wants to do now is rewind time.

"Are you going to stay here for college?" Jack, a fellow senior, whispered to Elsa as class began.

"I'm going to California."

"Oh. That sure is far away." It was clear that Jack was a bit disappointed and hearing him talk in such a bitter tone only squeezed at Elsa's heart more.

Although they were in the same grade, Jack and Elsa had only really interacted in their senior year. They were complete opposites when it came to personality. Jack was an outspoken and fun-to-hang-around-with kind of guy. Elsa, on the other hand, was the soft-spoken girl who was too shy to start up a conversation. But, opposites attract.

Along the way, Elsa had developed a little crush on Jack, but being the shy girl she was, Elsa never had the guts to tell him. She was always too troubled thinking about her feelings that she never really took notice of Jack's. Any person could tell that Jack liked Elsa the way she liked him, but he was a little too dense to notice the feelings she harbored for him.

Time passed too fast and it was already the end of the day. Elsa and Jack walked side by side as they took one last walk around the campus.

"You're crying." Jack said as they stopped walking.

Passing through the classrooms and buildings, Elsa never realized just how much she would miss high school.

"I am?"

Jack chuckled as he wiped her face with the sleeves of his hoodie. "Yeah, you are." He slung his arm around her shoulders and continued to walk down through memory lane.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Jack said as he let go of Elsa.

She looked up at him with her red and teary eyes. "Yeah." Her voice cracked.

* * *

Just like the last day of school, Jack and Elsa were standing in front of each other in silence. This time, they were in their graduation gowns. During the graduation ceremony, it took all Elsa's strength to prevent her from bursting into tears as her name was called. Now that it was all over, Elsa was a crying mess with her tear-stained face and red eyes.

"Well, I guess this is it."

"I guess it is."

It pained Elsa to know that Jack will never know just how much she liked him. She hated herself - she hated that she could never muster up enough courage to confess. Jack encased Elsa in his arms. His grip was tight as if he didn't want to let go just yet, but he eventually had to.

"Well, I hope you have fun in California…" Jack bitterly said.

"Um," Elsa fiddled with her fingers as she tried to think of what to say. To Elsa, this was a moment of life and death – either she confess or forever live in regret.

"I-I… I really, _really_ like you, Jack." She said a little too fast, but Jack heard her loud and clear.

Everything seemed to slow down between the two. For Elsa, it was like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could now confidently stand straight. Internally, she was screaming from the fact that she had the guts to finally do it. She couldn't be more proud of herself. Jack groaned and Elsa saw how conflicted he looked, but she didn't know the reason behind it. Soon, Elsa fell off her high after thoughts of Jack not liking her in the same way crossed her mind. She opened her mouth to say something but Jack leaned in quickly to give her a chaste kiss. Elsa was frozen in her spot, as she couldn't believe what had just happened while Jack was crouched on the ground with his hands covering his red face.

"I really, _really_ like you too."


	3. The Red String

**The Red String**

* * *

Elsa and Anna were making their way back home after stopping by the bookstore. Anna wasn't much into reading unlike Elsa who had a whole library of fiction and nonfiction books.

"So, what did you get this time?" Anna asked.

"This," Elsa paused as she took the book out of the plastic bag. "There's a legend where an invisible red thread connects two people that are fated to be together."

She then took Anna's hand and lifted it up. Unbeknownst to many, the legend was quite true and Elsa was one of the few people who had the gift to see these red threads. Like everyone else, a red string was tied around the pinkie of Anna's hand.

"So, this string connects you to your soul mate?" Anna asked.

Elsa let go of her hand. "Well, basically."

In Elsa's mind, Anna was a lucky girl. She had seen the end of Anna's string and she was delighted to see that it was someone who she knew she could trust and who was relatively close.

She then looked at her hand. Elsa always wondered who would be waiting at the end of her thread. What was he like? How did he look like? When will they meet? Will they ever meet? These questions always raced through her mind when she looked at the dainty string.

"Look out!" Anna yelled and Elsa looked up to see a boy running really fast in her direction.

Then the two collided in the most bruising way. She landed and fell on her butt while he fell on his knees.

The boy then stood up and offered a hand to Elsa. "Sorry about that."

Her hand was reaching toward his until she saw it, the end of her red string tied around the pinkie finger of the man that she had collided with.

"N-No. It's okay." She said, finally grabbing his hand and hoisting herself off the ground.

"I'm Jack by the way."

"Elsa."


	4. Serial Killer

**Serial Killer**

* * *

Bodies rub against each other as they move to the sound of the music. The lights were dim but each body glowed with drunkenness and carelessness.

She was sitting by the bar, watching, scanning the sea of youth until she met his hazy eyes looking at her unwaveringly. A smirk played on her mouth when he paved his way through the crowd and to her.

* * *

Soft. Harsh.

Their lips smashed against each other, moving in sync with one another as they stripped off their clothing in her apartment. The velvety satin of her bed sheets cooled their hot, naked bodies as they slithered against each other in pure ecstasy.

Moans. Gasps. Sweat.

His hands were cuffed to the bedpost as his ankles were strapped down to the bed. She was on top of him, kissing him fervently before she struck the sharpened metal deep into his chest.


	5. Wedding Dress

**Wedding Dress**

* * *

Like this ailing black hole in her heart, Elsa was missing something important. She yearned for what she had lost and despite all the cries and all the prayers, no one knew how to get back the thing she most wanted.

She closed her eyes and drew her palm to her chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat that could not quite settle down. Her hands then glided over the smooth texture of the white fabric that was intricately woven around her bodice and bloomed out at the waist.

"Who is it?" Elsa said when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"It's Jack. Can I come in?" A warm smile found its way on her face as she told him to come in.

"How do I look?" Elsa slowly turned in her dress and Jack could not have been more astonished by her beauty.

"Beautiful like always." He said as his hands came to cup her face.

He gazed at her lovingly while her glossy blue eyes couldn't keep still. Her hands reached out and Jack guided them to his face. She felt his face and another smile found its way on her lips. But, that small ache Elsa felt a while ago soon reappeared, replacing her smile with a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

She smiled bitterly and said, "I would have loved to seen myself in my wedding dress…"


	6. It's Okay Even If It Hurts

**It's Okay Even If It Hurts**

* * *

I saw you the other day at the park. You were glowing and I can't remember the last time I've seen you so ecstatic and so happy. Was it because of him? Was he the reason behind that wide grin that I saw you wearing?

You were twirling in his arms and I couldn't help but feel a mixture of regret and envy. I remember the time when I was the person who brought that sweet smile on your face. Now, you probably remember me as the bringer of unwanted memories.

But, I'm okay – It's okay even if it hurts.


	7. Because It's You

**Because It's You**

* * *

I saw you the other day at the park. You thought I wouldn't notice you standing behind that tree, but I can always feel you when you're around. Does that make me crazy?

You didn't stay for long, but in that short moment, I felt like a giddy schoolgirl in love. I know I shouldn't feel this way now that I'm with someone else, but I did. I was hopeful – hopeful that you'd sweep me off my feet, but I know that will never happen.

I never got to say what I felt, but I love you because it's you.


	8. Opposites

**Opposites**

* * *

"Will you just stop?" Elsa yelled in annoyance.

It's only been a year since Elsa and Jack had officially become a couple, but in the past few months it seems that the only thing that they've done is argue until either one of them gives in.

"Why do you always have to be like _this_?" Jack spat back.

Today's argument had begun when Elsa refused to go out with Jack and a group of their friends to a nightclub in town. She had been cranky all day, studying for her upcoming exams, and was in no mood to hear much of what Jack had to say. But, Jack was a stubborn person who wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Why do _you _always have to be like _this_?" Elsa glared as she spat back his own question.

Jack may be stubborn, but so was Elsa. Despite both being stubborn, they were complete opposites with him being rambunctious and her being stoic. They were like cat and mouse. It was a relationship just waiting to combust.

By now, the argument had simmered down with both thinking of why they're even in this relationship if all they did was fight. They were mentally exhausted and the atmosphere between them seemed to have darkened.

"I think we should break up."

People say that opposites attract, but sometimes it's better to stick with those who are similar in personality.


	9. Alone

**Alone**

* * *

She watched them talk and laugh and joke, but all she did was stare back at them with eyes that were as void as a black hole. It was as if there was some sort of wall between her and them, but she didn't know how long it was there or why it was there in the first place.

Elsa loved her friends dearly – they were like her family, so why was it like this? She smiled, but it was one as artificial as a Barbie doll. It seemed that even in the presence of her friends, Elsa felt alone.


	10. Shame On Me

**Shame On Me**

* * *

She heard them. She heard her moans and she heard his cries of pleasure just behind the _very_ thin walls. The tremendous amount of anger and betrayal just waiting to erupt within her fragile body had her shaking. Instead of ripping them apart like how she had briefly imagined, she did what she did best, and that was to pretend it never happened and walk away briskly but calmly out of _their_ apartment.

She knew it. She somehow felt it, but each time it came up, she'd just push the thought in a very dark corner of her mind. She knew it, but she just couldn't seem to accept it until she fell right into the despicable act. Oh, how stupid she felt.

She needed to scream. She needed to breakdown and cry, and that's exactly what she did in the empty elevator. Her screams of frustration shook the apartment complex, but she didn't care at all. Then, as hysterical as it could get, she let out a few chuckles here and there. Her sanity had flown right out the window.

She was abnormal. She wasn't sad. She wasn't crying because of anguish, she was crying because she was utterly infuriated – infuriated with herself. She was ashamed at the fact that she had deliberately deluded herself into thinking that everything was okay in their relationship.

Oh, how stupid she felt.


End file.
